Hemospectrum
The Hemospectrum is the basis of which Troll Society is usually based on (save for Beforus). Blood Colors Burgundy Examples: , They seem to have the ability to commune with the dead, as well as manipulating velocity of objects (telekinesis). They may also possess a degree of flight. Lusii: Ram Crimson Examples: , Crimsonbloods were presumed to be dead after the end of the first homeworld. They are easily manipulated, but have a great sense of navigation. Lusii: Eagle Iron/Candy Red Examples: , No known powers. Lusii: Crabdad Umber Examples: , , They have the ability to commune with animals. Careers: Cavalreapers Lusii: Tinkerbull, wolf Ochre Examples: , , They have the ability to manipulating object velocity (telekinesis), as well as flight. They also have . They may have the task of creating mind honey and bee networks for the entire troll population, but this is speculation. Besides, the only purpose we know for mind honey is that it can sooth Mituna and Biclops. Lusii: Biclops Olive Examples: Nepeta, Meulin No (known) powers, save for maybe catlike reflexes. Considered 'commoners'. Careers: ''Threshecutioner ''Lusii: Cat Lime Examples: Thought to be hunted to extinction by highbloods for fear of rebellion, as they had especially powerful abilities and were low on the caste. Jade Examples: , , They are Rainbow Drinkers, which give them endurance, speed, and strength. They aren't phased by the Alternian sun, and also possess the ability to glow. Rare. Assist Mother Grubs with troll breeding. Lusii: Mother Grub (rarely) Ivy Examples: Mazren Ivybloods have a strong connection with magic. Super rare. Teal Examples: , , Adults usually will have public service and/or law careers, Redglare being a 'bounty hunter' (for the government). Siqual trained to be an assassin. Careers: Legislacerator Lusii: Pyralspite Blue Examples: , , , They have no known abilities, besides endurance. The psychic powers are a genetic defect. Lusii: Spidermom Indigo Examples: , , , They have an extremely high metabolism. They probably all have some degree of strength (Horuss does not seem very muscular). They can also join public 'service' like bluegreens, being executors. Halarm trained to be a military general, refitting old battleships for use. Reipac wanted to be a "pirate", and succeeded in winning his own fleet through Cardkind (Game). Careers: ''Archeradicator ''Lusii: Aurthour, eagle Aster Examples: '' ''Lusii: ''Minotaur Orchid ''Examples: Orchidbloods, like Purplebloods, are not seadwellers. Like rainbow drinkers are vampires, orchidbloods are 'redpelts', or werewolves, named after their foxlike appearance and color scheme. They usually become adventurers or knights, and are highly valued in the Alternian military once they learn to control their powers. Lusii: Kitsune Purple Examples: , , Purplebloods are a special tier of violet; they are not seadwellers. They usually join the Juggalo Cult. They are esteemed hypnotists and know how to 'break minds' (i.e. torturing, mindfucks). Voodoo magic. EXTREMELY violent (at least, on Alternia). Careers: Subjugglator Lusii: Goatdad Violet Examples: , , , They are usually placed in military command positions. Some are seadwellers. Lusii: Seahorsedad, sphinx Cerise Cerisebloods are the mutant tier of nobility. was born one, and was protected by two lusii (one for the seas and one for land). They are still allowed to be leader, it's just looked down upon. Cerisebloods have highly powerful mind control and telepathy. They have the ability to 'implant' ideas in people's minds. Tyrian Examples: , , They are usually destined to be monarchs, if they are not assassinated by each other or the current leader. Lusii: Gl'bgolyb, Dagdad Category:Lore